Keep holding on Sanna
by lilg7
Summary: Song fic. Keep holding on by avril lavigne. "Maybe Jin was right..." Sana Cries, "Maybe I should go to Phantom, I am just causing you pain, and every where I go people die trying to either protect me or catch me. maybe I can save more people by giving up..." Sana trails off it her tears. "No," Jo says sternly.


Keep Holding on:

_Your not alone,_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_.

_when it gets cold _

_and it feels like the end_

_theres no place to go, you know I wont give in._

Jo held the crying Sana in his arms, confused about what to tell her. Jin's batrayal hurt her way more then it will ever hurt him. Sana looked up to Jin would have done any thing for him, and although Sana knows Jo will always be there for her, for some reason, Jin will always hold that dark spot in her memory. "I can't tell things will get better, but I can Promise you, you will never have to go through that again, Sana. I will protect you no matter the caost," Jo finally says.

_Keep Holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it through)_

_Just stay strong_

_cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it through)_

"Maybe Jin was right..." Sana Cries, "Maybe I should go to Phantom, I am just causing you pain, and every where I go people die trying to either protect me or catch me. maybe I can save more people by giving up..." Sana trails off it her tears. "No," Jo says sternly. "One I will not let you go into Phantoms hands, and two, I will not abandon you to suffer the pain they will put you through. I care about you too much to let that happen. You just have to stay the corse, we'll get through it some how," Jo explains wipping her tears.

_So Far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's to late this could all disapear_

_Before the doors close_

_and this come to an end_

_with you by my side I'll fight and defend (I'll fight and defend)_

"It's just..." Jo says looking to the ground disapointedly, "Right now, I can't keep my promises, not in my current state," he says motioning to the fesh wound inflicted by Jin the last time they met at Phantom. "Toraji said he will keep you safe on my behalf until I heal. But I wont be far behind you, and if you need any thing at all, I will be there, that is a promise I can keep." Jo Kisses Sana's forehead lightly and she gives him a hug. "Then I will wait for you," she says as her tears leave her.

_Keep Holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it through)_

_Just stay strong_

_cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it though)_

"Maybe one day we can stop running, and live out the rest of our lives peicefully in some remote country side after this is all said and done. Who knows, whe might be able to score a paino some where along the way," Jo says smiling slightly. Sana meets his rare smile with one of her own, " That would nice" she says as she starts giggleing.

_Hear me when I say (when I say) I believe_

_Nothings gonna change (gonna change) Destiney_

_What ever is ment to be will work out perfectly_

"And when we get there, you might be able to sleep peacefully through the night, and we may make some really good friends too!" Sana says getting excited for the future. Jo nods smiling to her happy to she her not crying. "And we wont have to worry about Phantom or Jin, or any thing else right?" Sana asks looking innocent and sweet. Jo nods again making it a promise. Sana extends her pinky for a pinky promise. "I'll hold you to this one Jo," she says as Jo locks his Pinky with hers. "Okay, Sana" He says smiling to her.

_Keep Holding on_

_cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it through)_

_Just stay strong_

_cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through (we'll make it through)_

_Keep holding On X2_


End file.
